Rain & Hot Chocolate
by cookiemania789
Summary: A gloomy rainy day, a hot chocolate and a friend to make the glum day a bit brighter. One-shot. Legend of Mana fic.


And here we are! It's been ages since I've written anything so forgive the lack of creativity and imagination in this one. To those who still have been waiting for out stories, thank you very much! The fact that I am still getting alerts and reviews for my other stories is heartwarming.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. this is just a light One-shot.

_-Kay (May 2013)_

**Series**: Legend of Mana

**Protagonist**: Hero

* * *

**Rain & Hot Chocolate**

Marco twiddled with his red hat while he sat at the table near the fire place. He sighed and looked outside glumly.

It was a gloomy rainy afternoon.

He stared out of the window frowning. He wasn't a big fan of rain, he was more inclined to a sunny kind of weather rather than the depressing rainfall. That and because his trip to Domina was cancelled because of it.

He had made a business deal with the fruit stand vendor in Domina a few months ago. That small business deal brought him a steady amount of money and some extra more for his new tenants, Bud and Lisa. Although he was sure the old vendor would understand why he couldn't deliver the freshly picked fruits, he still didn't like the idea of the old man waiting for him.

His blues eyes observed the small house and then fixed his gaze at the study room. Bud and Lisa were engrossed with various books that he had collected from his journey and the new ones that had just arrived. His eyes softened as he saw the two animatedly talking about magic spells and potions they could brew.

He was thankful for Bud and Lisa, although they're still children, they were responsible and had been a great help to him. They've been doing chores, helping him take care of the crops, the monsters and of course keeping Trent company when he was out.

Marco sighed again and returned his gaze to the window.

"You know you should probably relax a bit, you look like a businessman who just lost a deal."

Marco looked up annoyed. He let out a huff and placed his head on his palm. "Because I might, in the near future, Antoinette."

Antoinette laughed at him and placed a mug of hot chocolate on the table in front of him.

"You're exaggerating. The old man at the market wouldn't even bat an eye about this. You know how kind he is." She said while taking a seat beside him. "Now if it were Nicollo I'm sure he'd have you pay him instead of the other way around. Triple the original amount."

She grinned at him her green eyes sparkling with amusement. Marco knew how right she was and begrudgingly agreed with the woman.

"Fine, yes you're right. You're _always_ right anyway." Marco took a sip from his hot chocolate. It was delicious, not too sweet nor was it too bitter. He silently reminded himself to ask Antoinette where she bought these.

"Of course I am." She laughed. "Well anyway, I'm glad Lisa and Bud liked the books I brought them." Antoinette absentmindedly played with her hair ornaments.

"Yeah, when you first promised those books to them they wouldn't stop skipping for three days." He chuckled at the memory. "Also, they've been nagging at me to follow you to Geo and drag you back to Domina."

She looked at the two in the study and laughed. "They sure do love their books. They're smart kids."

Marco nodded and also looked at the two magicians. "That, they are."

He took another sip from his mug and silently observed his companion. Antoinette was a resident of Domina. She lived near the inn and helped him from time to time with his errands _(adventures)_. She told him once that her family had been very poor so her father opted to become a mercenary to pay for their needs. Her mother had worked at Jennifer but quit when Antoinette was born. Antoinette, being a tomboyish character, followed her father in becoming a mercenary. At a young age, her father became impressed with his daughter's skill and trained her intensively to use multiple weapons and master them.

Although she had talent as a mercenary, she really wanted and dreamed of becoming a First-class magician. She admitted this to him sheepishly when she used some simple elemental spells just like Bud and Lisa when they went to Lake Klima.

They sat side-by-side in silence while listening to the pitter-patter of the rain. After a while Marco curiously looked at Antoinette.

"How was your application in the academy?" He asked breaking the silence.

She smiled sadly at him then took a sip from her drink.

Marco felt his heart twinge for her, she's a talented magician he had no doubts about that. Hell, she taught herself how to use magic properly, and that in itself is a feat worthy of praise. He knew she wanted to get in the academy so bad, she had been talking nonstop about it.

He grabbed her shoulder and made her lean on his chest. He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, silently telling her that it will be alright. Marco felt her body shaking and realized that she was crying. He pulled her closer and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"I can't take this anymore…" Antoinette muttered, which he bare heard. Then all of the sudden she laughed.

The blue-eyed businessman blinked at his friend. Maybe she reached her limit and was now officially breaking down? But she didn't have that crazed look on her though…

"Oh Marco, you gullible fool. Of course I was accepted! I got recommendation from magicians all over Fa' Diel. Heck, Tote even gave _me_ a recommendation." She laughed at him again.

"Why you little-!" His face turned as red as his hat. Marco abruptly stood, as did Antoinette, and chased the woman around the house.

Bud and Lisa peaked outside and saw their master and the former mercenary running around the house like children. The twins looked at each other and shrugged before they joined in and started chasing the two adults.

Laughter resounded throughout the house as the two adults ran like crazy from the two magicians who were now using tickling spells to make Marco and Antoinette yield. When the chaos moved up to Marco's room, Li'l catus was beaming as if she wanted to join the chase. Lisa fired a tickling spell at Antoinette and another in the opposite direction to trap the woman. Antoinette quickly hopped up the table then jumped to Marco's side, effectively evading the spell. She fired her own tickling spell at the twins, catching Lisa off guard. The little girl fell on the floor and started laughing harder. Bud managed to avoid the spell and decided to pay full attention to Marco, who was laughing hysterically at Lisa.

The chaos continued ang Li'l cactus had—unintentionally—received a tickling spell from Bud. Marco glanced at the window again and saw the rain still pitter-pattering on the window. He turned around and ducked from a spell missing him by a hair. He turned around and grinned cheekily at Antoinette, who in turn was hit by, the now, recovered, Lisa. Her tickling spell effectively stopping the woman.

'_Yeah_' He thought contentedly. He might actually learn to appreciate the rain a little more.


End file.
